PPGZ:GREENS-Extreme SideTaiga and Taigo
by KaoruLovesButchieBoy
Summary: This story is postponed for dunno until when. But I will continue it someday. Sorry guys. :(
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, t'is my first story.. hehe.. please read, review, like or whatever you wanna do.. and i would like to have your idea.. :)**

**first things first~  
****Whole summary: **_**"We're sending you two to the outside world. Your not safe here...yet." **__**"onlyyou'llbeseperated,youneedtofindeachothersooner ." "WHAT?!" "It's okay **__**Taiga..I promise you, I'll find you no matter what happens.. We just need to be **__**safe.." "What 'bout you guys? M-mom? D-dad? U-uncle? T-tita?" "We'll be okay.. **__**But you and Taigo aren't safe..Please listen to us.." "O-okay.." Tears streaming **__**down on Taiga's cheeks. Taigo hugged his parents tightly, same with Taiga. Both **__**of them we're sent to the outside world. Would They find each other again? To the **__**outside world where they'll be super heroes or super villains. They will meet new **__**friends to be with. And there's a family assign to them too. They just need to find **__**each other, save their world and be happy forever after all the things over. *Sorry **__**crazy summary .***_

**Inspired by: Lauren1711xXx and Child of the Night13 :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ or RRBZ obviously.. :P**

Chapter 1~ Meeting the WHAT?!

*MORNING-6:00AM. MONDAY*  
There are 5 girls sleeping in one of the rooms in a mansion-like house.  
The house is very big, its surrounding is beautiful. Flowers everywhere, some bushes out there too, there is a big pool at the backyard of the house and a small pond at the front yard. Now, back to the girls. One of the girls stood up. She rubs her eyes gently and stop, she opens them a little. She have blonde hair that are in curlers, baby blue eyes, fair skin, 4"9 height, some curves, b-cups. She wore a blue night gown that stops below her knees. She yawns and after that she starts to wake up the other girls. The girl that have- red-orange hair that is so long, rose pink eyes, tan skin, a-cups, some curves,5"0 height- she yawns and said, "Ohayo Miyako-chan.." She wore a pink pajamas that has hearts all over it. Then another girl said, "Ohayo Miya-chan and Momo-chan!" as she stood up next to Miyako. She have light brown hair that is a bit curly at the ends, bright yellow eyes, slight pale skin, b-cups, some curves, 5"2 height. She wore a over-sized yellow t-shirt that has a brown lightning bolt on the center of the t-shirt and brown mini-shorts. Miyako smiled at the two and said, "Morning Momoko-chan and Tin-chan!" The girl with rose pink eyes is Momoko while Tin is the girl with bright yellow eyes. However, the 2 other girls are still at the bed, sleeping soundly. One have black hair that stops at her mid-back and the other have raven hair that is spiked up every direction. "KAORU-CHAN! LEY-CHAN!" Tin shouted happily with a wide smile across her face. But the 2 didn't wake up, they didn't even flinch or turn either. Tin then frowned. She got ready herself to shout again but Miyako scolded her. "Tin-chan not like that!" Miyako has an 'angry but cute' looks on her face. Tin smile a little and said, "Sorry..hehe.." Then Momoko sat up and shake Ley and Kaoru slightly. "Uh...Morning already?.." Ley said while sitting up. She rubs her eyes gently, after that she opened them and she stands next to Tin. She have black eyes as black as her hair, fair skin, c-cups, some curves that she loves, 5"3 height. Kaoru being a stubborn one, she mumbled, "5 more minutes mom.." The 4 awake girls look at each other and they let out a sigh in unison, then turn their heads to the girl still sleeping. "KAORU-CHAN!" They shouted at the same time. Kaoru didn't even flinch or move a muscle. After 1 minute or so she sat up, rubs her eyes slowly and shot them open. "'Sup?" They just smiled at Kaoru. Kaoru have green eyes, pale skin, more curves that she hated, c-cups, 5"3 height. Kaoru and Momoko stood up, after that they all decided to take turns on bathing and changing clothes. After all they're at Miyako's house. Momoko was the first one to go bath and change. She wore a pink tanktop with a white blazer on it, jean skirt that stops mid-thigh and pink flats. She comb her hair and tied it in high ponytail. She still wears her favorite big red bow. Next is Miyako, she wore a white blouse w/ a blue tie on it, baby blue school skirt, white knee-high socks and black school shoes. Her hair is in her usual curly pigtails and her bangs were clip up with a blue clip. Kaoru is after Miyako. She wore a dark green baggy shorts, green over-sized t-shirt with a dark green star on the middle of the shirt, yellow tank top underneath the t-shirt, green&white tennis shoes and her favorite green&yellow cap on her head. She didn't bother brushing nor combing her hair. After Kaoru was Tin. She wore a yellow blouse that have brown lightning bolts all over it, brown plaid skirt, yellow flats. Her hair is in a 'perfect' bun. Last is Ley, she wore a black t-shirt that has a writing 'TomGirl' in a big bold white letters in front of the t-shirt, a blue jean skirt with a black fire thingy design at the bottom, black high-top converses. Her  
hair is in a side ponytail with a black ribbon on it...not a black bow.

After they finish dressing up they went downstairs to eat their breakfast.  
"Good morning Obaa-sama!" Miyako chirped as she bow in front of her grandmother. The other girls just shrugged and mimicked what Miyako did. They went to the dining table and starts to eat. After they ate, they got their bags and said goodbye to Miyako's grandmother. Kaoru didn't feel bringing her skateboard, same with Ley. Momoko left her bike too so they just walk together to school.

"So..how was your sleep girls?" Tin started. "Good. Thanks. How 'bout  
you?" The 4 girls answered together. "Same." Tin replied to them. The awkward silence came. Kaoru broke the silence by sighing deeply getting Miyako, Momoko, Tin and Ley's attention. "What's wrong Kaoru-chan?" Miyako asked with a hint of worry in her angelic voice. "What? Oh.. Nothing.. I just feel.." Kaoru trailed off. She was looking around. "Wierd?.." Ley and Momoko whispered quietly. "So we all feel it huh? Except for you." Tin said while looking at Miyako when the 'except' part. "Actually I feel the same Tin-chan.." Miyako said shyly. They look at eac hother and all of them have a curious look on their faces. *BEEP BEEP BEEP!* They heard their compacts on their belts. They nodded to each other and went to an alley to transform. "Hyper Blossom!" Momoko shouted. "Rolling Bubbles!" Miyako shouted. "Powered Buttercup!" Kaoru shouted. "Lightning Bolt!" Tin shouted. "Darkness Bless!" Ley shouted. After transforming, Blossom took out her compact and open it. "Who is it now, Professor?" Blossom asked. "New enemies, girls. They are 5 of them. I think they're your male counterparts." Professor's voice rang through the compact. The picture on the compact were 5 boys destroying the park. The boys were even flying. One looks lot a like Blossom except for the hair is a little shorter and he has a red cap wore backwards, his eyes were ruby red, tan skin, he have 6-pack, 6"3 is his height. He wore a red boxer shirt underneath a black and red jacket thingy, black baggy pants that has a red outline at both sides, red sneakers. At the redhead-boy's left was a lot like Bubbles. He have blonde hair that is spread side to side like wings, dark blue eyes, fair skin, 6-pack, 6"2 height. He wore the same outfit as the first boy except its in dark blue color not red. At the redhead's right is a boy with raven hair, he looks like Buttercup this time. His hair is in a high side-ponytail but its short and he have a long side bangs covering his left eye. He have dark green eyes, paler skin, 6-pack, 6"6 height. He wore the same as the blonde boy, only in dark green color. In front of the redhead was a boy that looks like Bolt. He have brown shaggy hair, dark yellow eyes, slight pale skin, 6-pack, 6"5 height. He wore the same clothing but in dark yellow color. Beside the brown-haired boy was a black-haired boy. The black-haired boy have nicely comb hair, black eyes, pale skin, 6-pack, 6"6 height. He wore the same AGAIN in different color, its in black. The black parts are white while the colored parts are white. "Okay! We're on our way!" Bless exclaimed. Blossom shot her compact closed and she nodded to the girls. Bubbles, Bolt and Bless just shrugged while Buttercup rolls her eyes. They all flew together to the park. When they got their they landed safely on the ground. "Stop right there!" Blossom and Bless shouted at the same time. "Who are you guys, anyway?" Bolt asked tilting her head a little to the side. "Yeah, and why are you destroying the park?" Bubbles chimed in. Buttercup just stared at the boy that looks a lot like her._ 'Only one guy looks a lot like me. Only..Taigo..'_ Buttercup thought deeply. _'Why do I feel something..I can't explain..Hmm..Something like when I first met Taigo.. Oh Buttercup SHUT UP! FOCUS! Your in a battle.'_ She shrugged the thoughts away. "Oh. Let us introduce ourselves. BOYS!" the redhead said. All 4 boys turn to look at the PPGZ. "I'm Brick! The leader." the redhead exclaimed with a wide grin on his face. "Boomer!" The blonde boy said enthusiastically with a smile across his face. "Name's Black." the black-haired boy said with a half smile and half smirk on his face. "Call me Bill!" the brown-haired boy cheered with a wide smile plastered on his face. "Butch is the name." the raven-haired boy said with a smirk on his face. "And we're the Rowdy Ruff Boys Z!" The 5 boys said together making a pose. Brick standing in the middle, Butch at Brick's lower right, Boomer at Brick's lower left, Black behind Brick at the left side, Bill behind Brick at the right side. Each have a grin spread across their face. "Oh so, you're the new enemies? Our counterparts, huh?" Buttercup said in her annoyed tone. She rolls her eyes and said sarcastically, "Great." She summons her big yellow hammer at her right shoulder. _'Is that Taiga? She totally looks like her only older. It feels like she's Tai- BUTCH! Not now, your in a battle. FOCUS! B-but..I need to know her name, right!'_ Butch thought deeply staring at the green powerpuff. Butch decided to asked them their names. "Aren't you girls gonna introduce yourselves first?" Butch said raising an eyebrow at the girls. Brick, Boomer, Black and Bill shot Butch a 'THANKS BRO!' look. "We're the Power Puff Girls Z! I'm Blossom, the leader." Blossom chirped. "Bubbles!" Bubbles cheered entusiasticlly with a sweet smile. "Name's Bless." Bless said looking at Black cautiously. "Call me Bolt!" Bolt cheered happily with a grin on her face. "Buttercup." Buttercup said in her bored tone. "Let's finish this up already! I don't wanna be late to school." Buttercup said as she swung her hammer to the boys. "Sonic Swing!" She shouted as the hammer release the energy and it heat the boys. "Sorry..But yeah, we need to." Blossom said and she summoned her yo-yo. "Strawberry Shot!" Again it hit the boys. "Again, gomenasai!" Bubbles apologized before swinging her bubble wand. "Bubble Catcher!" bubbles trapped the boys inside. The boys are shouting like "Hey, no fair!" or "Let us out!" or "Cheaters!" again and again. Bolt made an electric bolt with her hands and she shot the energy ball towards the boys. "Electric Bolts!" Bless read the spell, "flight a them give!" and her hands shot black light towards the boys. The boys were sent flying up the sky. Brick and Black were shouting, "We'll be back you'll see!" The girls ignored it and flew to the school's rooftop. They de-transform there and they were back to their normal identities. They speed run to the homeroom, only one thought is in their head, _'Meeting the RRBZ huh? Whatever!'_ New enemies they met, isn't?

**So did you like it?.. Sorry if any error occurs at the story.. Thanks for reading! and again.. please review or like or whatever heh.. ;)**


	2. After NEW enemies, its NEW students!

**Hey I'm back.. :) this is the second chappie!**

**Thanks to: XxSkaterGirl4lifexX - Thanks for being my first reviewer! :D And this is the chapter 2 your waiting for.. and thank you very much! :***

**Inspired by: Lauren1711xXx and Child of the Night13 :'D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ nor RRBZ! :DD I own Ley and Tin, and also Darkness Bless and Lightning Bolt. About Bolt i'm not really sure if someone created it or somethin' it just pop in my head so yeah. don't get mad at me.. :D **

**PPGZ & RRBZ: We're here! *party***

**Me: Hey! Get out!**

**Bubbles: why? oh hi there! read now..don't bother us.. ;D**

**Chapter 2: After NEW enemies, its NEW students?!**

*Kaoru's P.O.V.* *Still Monday, still morning, only 9:30 am*  
This is just GREAT! *mark the sarcasm here, please.* UGH! What's wrong with the world? Is it changing again? After our battle with the rudie...wait.. rowie? Oh, just forget about the name! After the battle with those brats, we headed to our homeroom. We were caught by the teacher, she looked really pissed. We got detention after school AND there will be NEW students tomorrow. We were the ones assigned AGAIN to tour them. Why us always?! Ugghh.. They really hate us huh. *rolls eyes* I better listen to the teacher before I get another detention.. *sighs*

*Noone's P.O.V.*  
When the girls got to their homeroom, the teacher caught them and they  
got detention after school. Momoko just nodded and sat in her usual seat, in the front row. Miyako said, "Hai, gomen sensei." and she followed Momoko to her seat, Momoko's left side. "Sorry." mumble Tin as she went at the back seat of Momoko, where her place is. "Whatever." grumbled Kaoru walking to her seat at the back row next to a window. "Okay." Ley said walking infront of Kaoru's seat next to a window too. After that the teacher continued their for today's lesson.

Somewhere in an alley, there are 5 boys talking to eachother. "So  
Brick..Mind telling us why we didn't attack those girls?" Black demanded looking at Brick curiously. Normally they would just hurt the girls. But Brick didn't feel right to hurt them. Even the 4 boys felt it, they just kept it hidden. They weren't to sure about their feelings. "Well..It didn't feel right. And I know that you felt the same, your just too scared to tell me." Brick answered. "Scared? Really Brick?" Butch said rolling his eyes. "We weren't really sure, okay?" Boomer said having a confidence to tell his brother the truth. "Yeah, Boom is right." Bill chimed in smirking. "Fine. Whatever. C'mon, lets get back home before mom catch us out here." Brick sighed as he started heading home. His brothers shrugged and follows behind him.  
When they got home, their mom isn't home yet nor their dad is. So they just plopped down on their couch. "Uh..Guys..Remember that we just destroyed the park just to meet those puffs, right?" Boomer said nervously after remembering their plan. "Oh..Boom is right again.." Black said sighing. "I forgot about that after I felt the..you-know-what.." Brick said truthfully. "Whatever." Butch grumbled. "Guys, mind detransforming?" Bill said sensing that their mother is going home soon. "Right, Bill." Brick said using his leader voice. They detransform into their normal identities. They were just hit by a black light when they we're 13 but they didn't use it to destroy their beloved Tokyo City. "It's great to be back as Rome!" Boomer or Rome cheered as he went to the kitchen to get some snacks. "Your right." Brick or Rick said grining widely. "Ray, Ruji, Rick, Rome remember the school we enrolled yesterday? We're starting tomorrow, said mom." Bill or Reil said. *To make it clear: Rick-Brick, Rome-Boomer, Ruji-Butch, Ray-Black, Reil-Bill. Their surname is Tomatsumi.* Rome popped his head at the kitchen door and nodded. He went back to the couch with a bowl of potato chips on his hand. The boys started eating. "Oh yeah.. Thanks for the reminder Reil." Ray said as he got up and started to walk to the door. "Hey Ray, where ya going bro?" Ruji asked getting up too. "Gonna buy school thi-" Ray was cut off by the door opening revealing their mother. Mrs. Tomatsumi smiled at her sons and said, "Don't worry about your school supplies, I bought them already. And you don't need any uniform you can choose which one you like to wear everyday." She showed the boys 5 bags. Ruji and Ray helped their mother carry the bags and settle them at the counter. "This is yours, Rome." Mrs. Tomatsumi's beautiful voice said in a happy tone. She handed a bag of everything 'dark blue' things inside. "Ray." She handed Ray a bag of everything 'black' things inside. "Rick." She handed Rick a bag of everything 'red' things inside. "Reil." She handed Reil a bag of everything 'dark yellow' things inside. "And Ruji." She handed Ruji a bag of everything 'dark green' things inside. *If your wondering..The family of Ruji knows about his past.* "Thanks Mom!" the 5 boys said in unison as they group hugged with their mom in the middle. "Your my boys, of course." Their mom said as she gave them a sweet&warm smile. "Now, fix your things and get ready for your school tomorrow." They nodded at their mother and went upstairs towards their rooms. Their mom went to the kitchen to make their lunch. *Yes, their mom always cooks early. ;)*

The lunch bell rings loudly, signaling the students and teachers that it's lunch time already. "Okay class, lunch time! You can now go eat lunch." Mrs. Keanne said letting the students to go eat or get their lunch. 'Mrs. Keanne's the best!' Kaoru thought. She went over to Momoko, Miyako and Tin. "Hey, I'll just get my lunch." Kaoru said as she walked out of the room. Ley went over to Momoko, Miyako and Tin. "C'mon guys, let's wait for Kaoru-chan at the you-know-where." Ley said as a smirk across her beautiful face. "Right!" Momoko agreed. The 4 girls went to their favorite spot, where their favorite huge oak tree is planted. They sat down beside the tree and waited for was running down the hallway holding her bento box. She went to the favorite spot of her and her bestfriends. She smirks at her bestfriends and sat down next to Ley. They started eating in silence...Not until Tin broke it. "So..The Rowdy Ruff Boys Z are our new enemies huh.." Miyako nodded slowly. "Why Tin-chan? Something's matters about that?" Momoko asked nervously. Kaoru and Ley chuckled loud enough for Momoko, Miyako and Tin to hear. "What's f-funny?" Miyako whispered nervously. "Nothing Miyako-chan! Kaoru just thought that they were the 'cause of us feeling wierd today." Ley said getting her composure back. "Yeah I said that." Kaoru said smirking. "Whatever." Both Momoko and Tin said annoyed at the two. They continued eating as the silence came again. 'Why did I felt something wierd about Butch a while ago? He looks like Taigo too, only older. Is he Taigo? Wait a sec.. Why am I thinking 'bout him again? Oh, Kaoru stop already! Its been 6 years, I bet he's not coming back for me anymore. Even if he promised he'll find me.' Kaoru thought deeply again and she let out a deep sigh. "Kaoruuu-chan thinkin' about 'him' again?" Ley pouted, giving Kaoru her cute puppy dog eyes. "Ley stop giving me that. And no, I'm not thinking about him okay?" Kaoru said annoyed at Ley's acting thingy. "Really Kaoru-chan?" Miyako asked in her worried voice. "Yes Miyako." Kaoru reassured them. "Alright Kaoru, we're letting it slip for now." Momoko said still not convinced with Kaoru's answer. "Come on now guys, the first bell is about to ring." Tin said as she got up and smiled at her best friends. The other girls stood up and went to their lockers to put their bento boxes there. They also got their books for their next periods. "See you guys." Momoko said as she waved at the 4 girls. "Yeah see ya." They said together as they all girls' and boys' day went by normally as they wanted. *I mean the PPGZ and the RRBZ.* Only they were thinking about ther counterparts. Especially Ruji and Kaoru. They felt the same. Like they knew eachother, they should be together, they needed eachother or something like that. The girls and boys only thought one thing before they fell asleep which is, 'Will we see eachother again?'

*NEXT DAY MORNING, 7:00AM, AT HOMEROOM*  
The teacher came in and being followed by 5 handsome or hot teen boys. "Goodmorning Class! They are the new students please welcome them. And boys introduce yourselves." The teacher said looking at the class then at the boys and back to the class. Most of the girls, except the PPGZ, sqeauled and giggled. The boys, not the RRBZ, just snickered at the commotion. The PPGZ turned their attetion at the teacher. They were shocked even their faces. But they changed their expressions pretty fast so it won't be a problem. "Hi I'm Rome." Rome said as he smiled at the class. "T'is Rick." Rick smirked at the class. Almost all the girls got dreamy. Of course, except from the PPGZ. "Call me Reil, guys!" Reil exclaimed with excitement in his voice. He also have a wide grin plastered n his face. "Name's Ray." Ray said as he waved at the class. Again, almost all the girls at the class sigh dreamingly. "Hey, I'm Ruji." Ruji said as he smirked at the girls and then wink. AGAIN..Almost all the girls sqeauled and giggled. "We're the Tomatsumi Brothers." All 5 said as the girls started to giggle and sqeaul louder. "Okay, shut up now class." Ms. Rachel said. She then turn to the boys and said, "You'll have some tour later on with one of the students. Each one of you will have, of course." Ms. Rachel turn to the class and remembered 5 certain girls that was always assigned to tour new students. "The student I'll call the name should raise his/her hand so that the one he/she would guide knows where to seat. Yes they are seating next to their tour guide." Ms. Rachel stated to the class. "Rick... ." Momoko raised a hand and let out a small sigh. Rick went to the right side of Momoko and sat smiling at Momoko. Momoko smiled a little too and her attention was focus on the teacher again. "Rome... ." Miyako raised her hand and she have a sweet&warm smile. Rome sat next to Miyako. "Reil... ." Tin raised her two hands enthusiasticaly. Reil smirks at Tin 'cause of her energy. Tin just grin widely at Reil. Reil then walked to Tin's left side and sat there. "Ray... ." Ley raised her hand annoyed. Ray sat next to Ley. "Ruji... queen." Kaoru raised one finger but she isn't looking at the teacher, she is staring out the window. Ruji went to seat next to Kaoru. "Now, that's settle. Let's proceed." The teacher starts the roll call. None of the boys got the real name of the girls that were assigned to tour them. Neither of the girls acknowledge the boys...well, Miyako and Tin does. And their first period starts.  
After their morning periods, the lunch bell rangs. "YES! LUNCH!" Tin cheered as the other students went to go eat lunch or get lunch. "You are surely hyper ya know..." Reil said as he wondered for Tin's real name. "Tin's my name. Ya ain't listen a while ago huh." Tin said as she smirks at Reil. Reil just rolls his eyes. "Hey bro, ya wanna join the girls eat lunch?" Rick asked Reil. Reil shrugs and nods. 'Momoko got this idea, I bet. And Kaoru will be so mad. hihi!' Tin joyfully thought. "Tin, tell Kao and Ley about it." Momoko said as she gave Tin a wink and a wide smile. "'Kay!" Tin happily went over to Kaoru and Ley. Ruji and Ray went over to Rick, Rome and Reil. "We're going to eat lunch together with the NEW boys." Tin happily said as she made sure of emphasizing the word 'new'. "Whatever...WHAT?!" At first Kaoru stated the 'whatever' in an annoyed tone, then the 'what' she already yelled at Tin. 'WHAT?! WHY do we need to? UGH MAN!' Kaoru thought angrily. "It's fine Kao-chan. C'mon. Or else I'll break your skateboard." Ley said as she smirked at Kaoru. "Ugh. Fine. Hmmp." Kaoru grumbled under her breath. The 3 girls went over to the other 2 girls and 5 boys. "Now we're complete. Come on let's eat!" Miyako chirped. The RRBZ and PPGZ went to go eat lunch together. But still the RRBZ didn't know about the girls. Sure, they have feelings that their tour guides are the PPGZ but they aren't sure. They need proof.  
"So this is your favorite spot huh. Cool! Who pick this place?" Ruji said as he relax his back on the tree. "Me." Kaoru mumbled as she went back to her 'nap' at the tree. "Uh..girls can we know your names.. because we didn't catch it a while ago.." Rome said nervously. "Of course, Rome. Mine is Miyako Gotoukuji." Miyako said as she smiled sweetly at Rome. Rome smiled back at her. "Momoko Akatsutsumi." Momoko stated while eating her favorite lunch. "Tin Magochi." Tin chirped energetic. "Ley Tamiago." Ley stated a bit girly like. "How 'bout you?" Ruji asked Kaoru as he sat up. Kaoru sat up too and asked, "Why?" as she smirks. "Oh c'mon. I don't want a HOT and SEXY girl that don't have a name." Ruji shot back. "YOU!" Kaoru warned getting up. "Queen!" The 4 other girls said. "Fine. Hmmff." Kaoru huffed. "Name's Kaoru Matsubara." Kaoru said annoyed. "Cute name." Ruji whispered at Kaoru's ear. 'Kaoru Matsubara eh? hmm. Matsubara.. where did I hear that surname again? Oh well.' Ruji thought interested. "Imma going. Bye!" Kaoru said as she got up and went to her locker. "We gotta go too. See ya!" the 4 other girls said as they got up and went to their lockers. "They look familiar, ya know?" Rick said when the girls are not around anymore. "Yep..And Kaoru really reminds me of her. She looks exactly her." Ruji said as he made a thinking pose. "Your right Rick." Rome whispered. "And Matsubara is the surname of the family 'she' landed isn't?!" Reil said as he pumps his fist up. "So that's mean...Kaoru can possibly be 'her'! Right Ruji?!" Ray cheered as he got up and dust himself off. "Your right Ray! Oh yes! I'll ask Kaoru about it. Thanks bro!" Ruji said in a very hyper voice. The voice that he thought would disappear from then on but it came back 'cause of he has a chance to still see 'her'. They all got up from the grass and high-five eachother. "Let's go!" Rome chirped. They started heading to ther afternoon periods.  
After the girls detention they decided to tour the new guys around together. As the tour went by nothing seems bad happening. So yeah they all became friends. But still the girls don't trust them and Ruji still can't see any sign of Taiga on Kaoru. Kaoru really plays her role the best. After the tour they went home seperate ways. Taiga and Taigo didn't really know that they already found eachother but still they are wishing to see eachother.

**Me: Okay! so did u like it?**

**Brick: Hey! we know that they are the PPGZ!**

**Blossom: Nope! you don't know.**

**Bolt: she's the author too.**

**Bubbles: yeahh, whatever she loves to write that's it! :D**

**Boomer: Oh okay.**

**Butch: why am i not a pervert?**

**BC: 'cause the story isn't finish yet you idiot. -.-" no brain.**

**Butch: Oh lookie says the tomboy who fell in love with me! *smirks and winks***

**BC: *blushes* oh SHUTUP! You are the one who's in love with me, a tomboy.**

**Butch: sure babe, i admit that. *smirks and blushes***

**Me: *ignoring BC and Butch* see yo-**

**Bolt, Bless, Black, Bill: Bye! Review! Follow :' See you next time! :***


	3. Chapter 3 - Closer

**Me: Hey pips, I'm backk! :D New chapter... Oh and I'm sor-**

**Bless: She's too lazy to update her first story and she's crazy 'cause she's about to make a n-**

**Bloss: SHUT UP, BLESS! Your trying to make her sound so mean and bad, ya know.**

**Me: Blossy here is right... :(**

**Brick: Hey! Only I can call Bloss - Blossy!**

**Bill: *ignoring Brick* Hey Black, try to teach your baby a lesson, huh? *smirks***

**Black: *thinks of a pervert things* That's a nice sugge-**

**Me: Don't start! Ugh...Anyway... I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, rea-**

**Bubs: She's sorry for not updating earlier. She got lazy and got rushed from all the school works. *smiles***

**BC: AND she JUST graduated in ELEMENTARY! *shocked***

**Butch: Really?.. Cool, I guess.**

**Boom: Anyway, read the story a-**

**Me: Hey I was supposed to say that!**

**Bolt: *ignoring me and rolls eyes* She doesn't own the original PPGZ and RRBZ.. only us her OCs. Read and ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 3 – Closer**

The 1st week of school had past. The PPGZ and RRBZ fought at lunch time about 3 times when the RRBZ transforms to do some fun because they're bored. Yes, the RRBZ fights the PPGZ now but doesn't win. The RRBZ and PPGZ don't even know that they are their _friends_ at school. Same with Taiga and Taigo.

Today is a fair weather. Saturday….A perfect day to spend some time with some friends. The boys and girls decided to meet each other at the park. Actually the blues are the one suggested it, so that they can know more about each other. Of course no one disagreed to Miyako's request when she used her cute famous puppy dog eyes.

***with the girls, at Miyako's house, 6:30am. They slept over yesterday night. Miyako's P.O.V***

"Girls! Rome texted me that we should be at the park by 8:00 sharp." I said as I looked at the girls with a happy smile. "Whatevs." Kaoru mumbled almost not audible but I heard it because of my super hearing even if I'm not transformed. Maybe the other girls too, 'cause we all have super hearing even if we're not transformed. It's a power we got when we defeated HIM.

"Miya-chan you're choosing our outfit for today, right?" Tin asked happily. I nodded at her and turned to Kaoru. She was about to ramble at me when I pleaded, "Please Kaoru-chan, remember our deal." She put a finger at her chin then looked up. Like the pose she was thinking. I put on my puppy dog eyes. She looked back at me and gave me a glare. "Damn it! Fine." She grumbled. She sighed in defeat afterwards.

The deal I was talking about is the deal we talked at the 4th day of 1st week of school before we over slept at my house. At the first week we are going to sleep here and I should picked the outfit for Saturday. 2nd week is Momoko same thing. Tin's 3rd week. Then Ley's the 4th week and last but not the least the 1st week of 2nd month of school is Kaoru's because we're sorta not ready to wear a tomboy outfit.

I jumped up and down on my bed, so did Momoko, Ley and Tin. Ley is cheering happily, "Kaoru's gonna wear a dress!" We were like crazy girls smiling like there's no tomorrow. Momoko then stopped and looked at the clock. "It's 7:00am. We have 30 mins to get ready and 20 mins to eat breakfast and 10 mins to walk to the park. Let's get ready now!" She said. She always can compute all that. Smarty Momoko.

I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I'm wearing a baby blue blouse with dark ocean blue bubbles at the upper right side of the blouse, dark blue balloon skirt that stops right at my knees and baby blue high-heels that are 2 inches. I'm wearing my PPGZ belt too, we all always wear it just in case. I went out after I finished my pigtails & brushed my teeth and shoved Tin in the bathroom.

Momoko, Ley and Kaoru were talking about something at my bed. "Ley!" She looked at me with a curious face. I smiled and winked at her. She returned the smile and said her excuse to Momoko and Kaoru. We both walked in my walk-in-closet and Ley closed the door behind her. We walked towards a door, that is a part of my closet, that has color bright yellow and elegant writing at the center, 'Lightning Bolt~'.

Ley rapidly moved the other clothes aside to see an outfit that was almost alike like mine. A bright yellow blouse with some brown lightning bolts at the upper left side of the blouse and dark yellow balloon skirt I think that stops below her knees. I looked at Ley, who was grinning, and exclaim, "Perfect outfit!" I got the outfit out of the small closet and we both looked at the bottom to see the shoes I picked out for her. We picked the bright yellow high-heels that are 3 inches.

We got out of my closet and straight to my bathroom. Ley knocked on the door and door opened slightly. I shoved the outfit in the slight-opened door. Ley and I heard a happy giggle inside the bathroom. She liked what Ley and I picked! Yay! We nodded to each other.

"Hey Momo-chan, it's your turn." Ley said as we both walked to my bed. Momoko nodded and winked at me. Momoko is sometimes a bit devil. I giggled a little at my thought. Afterwards, Tin got out of my bathroom. She looked so CUTE! "KAWAII!" Momoko and I squealed happily. Kaoru gave us a disgusted and annoyed look. Ley gives a deviously stare at Kaoru with a smirk plastered on her face. Kaoru's face turned into a horror one. She stood up on my bed and yells, "Don't you dare!"

"Now, now Kaoru-chan. Don't worry we are all gonna wear the same thing." I said with my sweetest smile glued on my face. She sighs and grumbles under her breath. Momoko giggled before going to my bathroom. Tin sat next to Kaoru while convincing her that its not bad to wear a skirt. I giggled at the same old Kaoru. I dragged Ley back in my closet to get Momoko's outfit.

Now, we're standing in front of another small closet. Its color hot pink this time and has the same writing only it said, 'Hyper Blossom~', this time. I mimicked what Ley did when she search for Tin's outfit. The same kind of dress but different design and color.

A hot pink blouse with red hearts at the bottom right corner of the blouse and red balloon skirt that stops right at her knees. Ley picked the hot pink high-heels that also are 3 inches. We left the outfit down on my small table by the left corner of my closet. Next target is Ley's.

Ley stopped by her own small closet, between Tin's and Momoko's. Its color midnight black with the same writing and different words. Hers were 'Darkness Bless~'. She picked the same outfit and again different colors and design. Her blouse is midnight black with a white circle paint spray at the bottom right of the blouse and silver-ish balloon skirt that stops at the bottom of her knees. The shoes are the same too only black & white and also 4 inches high.

We went out of my closet after getting Momoko's outfit. We knocked on my bathroom door and came out Momoko only in a towel with her hair still wet and down. She's blushing a little from embarrassment. I gave her outfit and she hurriedly went to my closet to change. Ley went in with her outfit so no need to knock and give the outfit.

When I came in my closet Momoko is already fixing her hair in her usual big red bow. I soft giggle escaped my lips and Momoko turned around. "Oi, Miyako-chan." She gave me a glare and I say, "Gomen, Momoko-chan." Her outfit made her curves a bit showie. But still beautiful at her. She went back on fixing her hair as I went to the small closet next to Momoko's. It's a lime green door with the same writing at the center and again different words are written, 'Powered Buttercup~'.

I found Kaoru's outfit and got her high-heels. It's a lime green blouse with some dark forest green stars at the center of the right sleeve, dark forest green balloon skirt that stops mid-thigh and lime green high-heels that are 4 inches too. I hope this is okay with her. Anyway, she agreed to our deal! She better wear this!

Both Momoko and I went out of my closet and I handed Kaoru's outfit to her. Her eyes were widened. "I'm guessing….Mine's the _shortest_, right?" Kaoru said with full of hate in her voice at the word 'shortest'. I grin nervously at her and Momoko and Tin just giggled at her reaction. When she said shortest she means the skirt…well, she's right. I nodded my head slowly at her. She groaned but didn't say anything else.

Ley came out of the bathroom with her hair same usual look and her outfit on. She looks so pretty! My eyes sparkle a bit at her outfit. "Ru-chan, your turn. Hurry up 'cause its 40 mins before 8 and we still need to eat ya know." Ley stated as she put her towel on a hanger and hang it outside my balcony where the other towels are hanged. Kaoru nodded her head and went to the bathroom.

We talked about the boys were gonna see later. The past 3 days, Rome and me spent together at our same classes, are great. Rome is so sweet and kind. He's a gentleman too. When I looked at his face a thought that always came in my mind is, 'he looks somewhat familiar..' But I always shrugged it off.

Kaoru came out the bathroom with her still the same look and same with her bangs and she's wearing the outfit on too. She's so… "DROP DEAD GORGEOUS!" Us 4 squealed with joy at the same time looking at Kaoru with big wide smile spread across our faces. "Ugh! Shut Up! C'mon, I'm hungry." She said with mixed of bored, annoyed and disgusted tone in her voice. That's the same old Kaoru!

We went downstairs and we greeted my grandmother. We sat at the dining table and started to eat. After eating we went back to my room to brush are teeth at my bathroom. After doing this and that, we picked up our bags and went out after saying our goodbyes to my grandma. Momoko said that we should just walk to the park.

Momoko, Tin and I were talking about clothes while Kaoru and Ley are talking about sports. After a while of walking and talking we reached the park. We saw the boys at a bench talking to each other. I nodded to the girls and we started to walk to the boys. Except for Kaoru and Ley they said that they wanted to sneak at them. Just like always. *smiles*

We walked to the boys but they didn't notice us yet. Their outfit almost looks a like. Rick is wearing a red t-shirt with a flame at the center of the shirt, blue jeans and red vans. Rome wore the same outfit but different color and design on the t-shirt and color at his vans. Boomer's dark blue and a spiked balloon blower and dark blue vans.

Same with their bros' but again different color and designs. Ruji – dark green and a diamond and dark green vans. Ray – midnight black and a white circle paint spray and white vans. Reil – dark yellow and lightning bolt and dark yellow vans. Oh well, they are brothers or what do we call 5 babies born in one day and a matter of seconds.

***Ray/Black's P.O.V.***

"Hi boys!" We turned around to see only Momoko, Miyako and Tin. Hmm, where is Kaoru and Ley? "Hello, why are you only three?" My bros and I said in unison. Momoko and Tin giggled while Miyako just smiled innocently. Huh, why aren't they talki-

"AAAHHH!" Ruji and I shouted when Kaoru and Ley came out of the bush behind us. "Ha! Scaredy dogs!" Kaoru teased. I looked at Ruji and we both gave Kaoru and Ley our own death glares. "Not funny." We both said in unison. Ley and Kaoru looked at each other and in a matter of seconds they were laughing hard! What's wrong with these girls?!

"So.. That's why you girls are not talking." Rome stated as he looked at Miyako up then down with a gentle smile. Checking her out? Tsk. I better do that too! I looked at Ley up and down. She looked so….HOT! with those slightly big boobs and ass.

"DUDE! We're smelling your pervyness here! You too Bu-Ruji!" Reil, Rome and Rick shouted as they snickered at us. OK, Ruji and I are like twins when it comes to these pervert things. I'm guessing… He's undressing Kaoru with his eyes. I chuckled as I looked at my bro, Ruji. Wait, did they almost say Butch? Oh well, the girls didn't notice anyway….I think.

"Ugh. You perve- Momoko! I need to go, BRB bye!" Kaoru was first annoyed then she rushed and went somewhere. I gave the boys and other girls a questionable look. "What's with her?" Ruji asked curiously. I shrugged my shoulders and landed my eyes at Ley. She smiled innocently and shrugged too. Weird.

***Kaoru's P.O.V. before she goes away.***

I cut my sentence in the middle as I felt some Idwarians near the park. I winked at the girls before rushing away. I cans sense them. They are getting nearer by the second. The forest! I got them now.

The Idwarians are just the same. Dressed in a black hoodie and some pants that is also black. The all wore the same. Same black evil looking eyes and same pale skin. I always wonder why they all looked the same. Are they only clones? Oh whatever, like I care. *rolls eyes*

"Oi, you. Looking for me?" I smirked at the Idwarians when they looked slightly shocked seeing me. They charged at me and one of them, I think their leader, says "Taiga Anji Chikole, nice meeting you in person. Get ready to die!" They all ran towards me when the leader said 'die'.

I stand straight, closed my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest like X. "Extreme Taiga Out!" I shouted as half-lime green light and half-forest green light engulfed me. I opened my eyes as I do my transformation.

I snapped my right fingers to the left and my blouse changed into a lime green tank top with a forest green short sleeves jacket that stops under my breasts and has a lime green star at the upper right corner of the jacket. I snapped my left fingers to the right and my skirt changed into a forest green basketball short shorts with lime green outlines and has some lime green stars scattered at the upper left corner of the shorts. I kicked my left leg first then my right leg and my high-heels changed into sneakers. My sneaker at the right foot is color forest green with lime green laces and my sneaker at the left foot is color lime green with forest green laces. I made a thumbs up with both hands and winks. I looked at the palm of my hands as they started to glow. I clapped 2 times and gloves appeared at both my hands. The left glove is fingerless and color black with forest green outline and has a lime green star at the back of the glove that is in center. The right glove is fingerless and black too. Its outline is lime green and the star is forest green; the same design.

The light went out and I can see my enemies again; almost close to where I was standing before. I smirked at them and I summons my sword. My dad gave me this before I was sent to this world. It's kinda long and sharpie at the end. The handle is color lime green with forest green vines thingy going around it. "Let's rock!" I mumbled under my breath.

The leader sent a dark circle light towards me. His power is evil darkness, huh? I shield my sword in front of me as I sent back a shot. "Ball Shot One!" I shouted as a green ball of my powers formed in my free hand and shot it towards their leader. It melted the leader just one touch. Ha, I'm still the powerful one!

There were about 9 more Idwarians. 5 of them charged at me at the same time. As I swirl around I whispered to myself. "Powered Slash Energy!" When the 5 Idwarians got touched by the tip of my sword they all got engulfed by a black light and they turned into ashes. So, I'm right. They are all CLONES! This is gonna be easy. Only, the queen now knows I'm here.

The last 4 Idwarians looked at each other with emotionless face. They nodded and they charged at me. I summoned back my sword so I can use some of my cool tricks with my powers. *smirks* Get ready!

"Golden Princess Attack One!" I shouted as I shot the Idwarian right next to my left. The shot I sent was lime green ball and forest green ball that I combined together and a picture of me showed what I looked like now and went straight in the Idwarian's chest. That shot was just the level one so it's not like it could kill more than one person.

One of the left 3 attacked a forest green ball at me. That ball is level two. "Shield Two~" I sang. A bright lime green invisible shield surrounded me. Only I can see the shield so they don't even know. *chuckles a bit* "Magic Baton Swing!" I yelled inside the shield as I snapped both my fingers of both my hands and clapped two times.

A swinging forest green baton, with lime green aura around it, appeared almost close to the Idwarian who shot me an attack a while ago. She looked really shocked. The baton hit her and at first she froze at her spot and disappeared at her place. The last 2 Idwarians are looking really pissed off. I think they still have emotions but just only for their friends, Idwarians.

They both lunged at me and I was almost….ALMOST got caught. I narrowed my eyes at them and scream, "Damn Idwarians! Damn Shot Straight!" A _very_ big stone that has a carving that said, 'Damn Shot!' in big letters, landed. I was looking shocked at what just happened. The stone went straight above the head of the last 2 Idwarians attacking me. And after a second, the two are gone only leaving some ashes under the stone.

Woah…! That was a NEW one! Ha. Cool! I defeated the Idwarians not breaking any sweat. I closed my eyes and stated in a calm voice, "Extreme In." In a matter of seconds I was back in my girly outfit. *sighs* I wished I packed some comfortable clothes. The clothes I'm wearing now are a bit comfortable though.. Ugh, what am I saying?!

I need to go back to my friends now. Especially before the boys get suspicious about me. Hmm, how 'bout some ice cream so they would thought I needed to shop for my family. Nice idea Kaoru! Let's get some ICE CREAMS!

***Ruji's P.O.V. at exactly when Taiga transformed***

I jolted up from my seat when I felt Taiga around. She's in extreme because that's the only time we can feel each other when in extreme mode. I looked around searching for Taiga. I forgot that the girls are with us except for Kaoru.

"Something's wrong, Ruji-kun?" Miyako asked looking at me a little worried. "Oh..uh..nothing!" I said nervously as a drop of my sweat fell down to my face from my head. "Are you sure? You look nervous." Tin and Ley asked looking at me a bit suspiciously. I placed on my usual emotionless face as I looked at the girls. "I'm fine."

My bros took the hint. 'You felt _her_?' Rick asked through my head. Yep, we can use telepathy every now and then. We got it from our powers. 'Can you still feel _her_?' Rome asked. 'Dudes, she's a bit near.' I replied at them. In our heads we are making our own conversation but out our heads my bros are talking to the girls. Isn't cool, just that?

After a while of talking with the girls, we knew some of their personalities. Still, Kaoru is not yet here. I wonder where she is. Anyway, like I care.

I remember some of the girls' (except Kaoru's, 'cause she's not here) personalities. Momoko loves reading so much and she told us she's bossy too. She's like a nerdy but still girly and loves looking out for hot boys. Miyako is a gentle, sweet and kind girl. She's girly too and average mind-thinker. Tin is a half-like Momoko and half-like Miyako. She loves reading and at the same time she's sweet and kind but not bossy. Ley, as they told me, is half-like Momoko mixed with Miyako and half-like Kaoru. She's tough and loves sports but girly too. She also looks out for hot boys just like Momoko does.

***Normal P.O.V.***

It's been 20 minutes or so when Kaoru finally showed up. She was running to her friends' spot. She just got out of a grocery store.

"Finally! Where have you been?" Ruji exclaimed with happiness when he saw Kaoru running towards them. She was holding a plastic bag, in her left hand, inside are ice creams in cups. Kaoru has a big smirk spread across her face. "I bought something for mom's need and something for you guys." She lies easily. Well, half a lie and half a truth. She hands each of her friends an ice cream cup while leaving one for herself.

"YUM, YUM! Thanks, Ru-chan!" Ley chirped as she much some of her vanilla flavored ice cream. Momoko, Tin, Miyako and the boys nodded their heads in agreement. Kaoru just nodded back and winks at the girls. At that moment, they ate their ice creams happily.

*what a journey it has been? And the end is not in sig–* Both Miyako's and Rome's phone rang and they answered it in unison. "Hello?" they asked at their phone. They both heard a woman's and a lady's voice through the other end. They both nodded like the person they were talking to can see them just now.

Kaoru and Ley rolls their eyes at Miyako's and Rome's odd attitude. "Yes Mom, we're on our way." Rome said at his phone as he hangs up. "Ok Obaa-sama, on our way!" Miyako cheered as she hangs up too. The blues all turned to their respective siblings-slash-best friends. The other girls and boys have a curious face on looking at the blues.

The blues sighed and say, "We go home, now." The girls and boys let out a low 'ah' escaped their lips as they nodded to their counterparts. They all waved in unison as they went in the intersection. There they separated ways because of their ways are opposite of one another. The girls went to Miyako's while the boys went to their home.

***with the girls, 6:42 pm***

"So…Kaoru, tell us." Momoko demanded when they all got inside one of Miyako's guest rooms. "Did you see Taigo there?" Miyako asked suddenly with wide, hopeful baby-blue eyes staring directly at Kaoru's light emerald eyes. Kaoru shook her head slowly and states, "Usual." The girls sat on the carpeted floor of the room, in circle. The girls were all looking at Kaoru with a bit of sadness. They know Kaoru hates to see them like that.

"Don't worry Kao-chan, he promised he'll find you, didn't he?" Tin cheered hoping she made Kaoru cheer up even just a bit. Kaoru gave her friends a genuine smile. "That's the Kaoru, I know!" Ley laughed as the other girls laughed with her.

***with the boys, 7:01 pm***

Rick, Rome, Reil and Ray are sitting on the carpeted floor of their living room surrounding Ruji. Ruji is at the center while his bros are at his sides. Ruji's eyes were close while his bros' were wide open looking at him. Reil's, Rick's and Ray's eyes look excited. Rome's was, the only one's different, curious. He puts on his best curious face on and looked at Ruji's closed eyes.

"What are you doing, bro?" Curiosity got out of Rome. Rick face palmed and both Reil and Ray sweat dropped. Ruji opened his eyes irritatingly looking at Rome. Rome rubs the back of his neck and nervously laughs a bit. Ruji wanted to throw some common sense or some memory thingy at his forgettable brother.

"ROME! How many times did you interrupt me, already?!" Ruji's annoyed voice rang in the living room. Rick shushed his angry brother as he suggested, "Why don't you transform into Taigo? I think…" Rick trailed off. "You think what?" Ruji asked in a impatient tone.

Reil nodded his head as a sign he agrees to what Rick said. Ray decided he should continue the sentence. "That'll be easier and quicker." Rome now getting the point, nodded in agreement too. Ruji made a thinking pose while murmuring some 'hhmm... hmhmmh…' Ruji looked at his brothers and he gave each a sly smirk.

"Extreme Taigo Out!" Ruji shouted as he was engulfed by a half – dark green light and half – light green light. In the back ground it has some diamonds. Some were dark forest green and some were lime green. He placed his arms over his chest and winks. His clothes glowed forest green. He removed his arms over his chest as he started to do his transformation.

He punched his right clenched fist to the left and vise versa then he snaps both fingers. A forest green boxer shirt appeared and a lime green jacket over it that has some diamonds at the elbow-length sleeves as designs. He did his special round-house kick to change his pants. A forest green jogging pants with lime green as outlines that has a lime green diamond at the right corner of the pants as a design. He stomped on the airy floor and his shoes changed. His shoes is like a rubber shoes with a mixed of converse. The left shoe is a forest green with lime green laces and the right one is lime green with forest green laces. His smirk got wider as he snaps his left fingers to the left. A black fingerless glove appeared with lime green outline that has a forest green diamond on the palm part of the glove. Then he snaps his right fingers to the right. A black fingerless glove appeared with forest green outline that has a lime green diamond on the palm part of the glove.

His transformation finished as soon as he posed a 'handsome' pose in mid-air. His right hand has those fingers on check sign above his chin and smirking widely. The light went out after a second or so. He was back in the living room, sitting indian style, surrounded by his bros.

"Cool~..." Rick and Rome trailed off as their mouths hanged open. "Outfit!" Reil and Ray finished their other two bros' sentence as they looked at Ruji in awe. "I know right." Taigo smirked at his bros' reaction. He always gets that reaction when someone sees him transformed. "Anyway, let's start!" Rick announces excitedly. His bros nodded in agreement with him.

Taigo closed his eyes and started to search for Taiga's untransformed form. Sure, they can know where the other one is. But they can't see each other; they just feel each other and talked to each other in their own little heads. His brothers wished silently in their heads that Taigo would find Taiga this time. Being Taigo, he felt their support for him; it made him more confident than ever.

***back with the girls, 7:17 pm***

The girls had already fixed their sleeping bags on the carpeted-floor. Now, their doing their own things.

Momoko is brushing her long hair. She brush, brush, brush until all the tangled hair is not tangled anymore. She has LONG hair; you can't blame it or her.

Miyako is putting her hair in curlers. She always does that before sleeping. Of course, so that her hair are still curly than ever.

Tin, using an electric curler, curls the half-bottom way of her hair. She loves doing that. Never was she tired of doing something just like that….As always.

Ley is putting some lotion on her legs. The lotion is either a mosquito-off lotion or whitening lotion. Because she's in Miyako's house; she's sure no bugs or insects will eat her alive. You can guess what lotion she puts on now.

Kaoru is brushing her teeth at the bathroom. She was always last. And she's stubborn and lazy too. You can't blame her, though.

After they all finished their own businesses, they all sat at their own sleeping bags. They were all facing each other. All are in their pajamas already and in any time they can go to sleep.

"Girls, are you guys ready to sleep?" Momoko asked. "Nope." Tin and Ley enthusiastically shook their heads with a big grin on their faces. Miyako shook her head gently and gave a sweet, kind smile to Momoko's direction. Kaoru yawns loudly and she starts, "I'm ready. I kinda got ti–" She cut off her sentence when...

**Me: Cliffie! :P**

**Reds, Blacks, Yellows: She's mean too, by the way.**

**BC: What?! HE can't find me that fast! Ugh!**

**Butch: Oh come on, Babe. Don't be that shy! *scoots closer to her***

**BC: Waah! Get away from me! *runs away***

**Butch: Chasing my pretty princess! Bye guys!**

**Me: Sorry for me being mean and all. hehe. *smirks***

**Bubs: Don't worry she'll try harder to update any other way.**

**Boom: Bubs, here is right. Anyway, See you ne-**

**Me: It's my time, ya know! Bye guys! Review to encourage me more! :D and sorry again and thanks to does who supported me still!**


	4. author's note: Very Important Message :(

**Me: Ok.. I dunno how to start this but uhm well, you see-**

**BC: To the point already! *scowls***

**Me: Fine. Well, uhm, you see-**

**BC: TO THE POINT! UGH. *scowls more***

**Me: I get it, 'kay? As I was saying, uhm, you see-**

**Bless: *pops from nowhere* Hey, BC, quit it. Uhm, JB, want me to do it?**

**Bloss and Bolt: Let her do it, she OWNS the story, ya know, Bless. *sighs***

**Me: No need, Bless. Bloss and Bolt here, are right. As I was saying, you see-**

**Bubs and RRBZ: What did we miss?! *looks around***

**Me: Stop interrupting okay?! Ugh. I'm always stuck at 'you see'!**

**RRBZ & PPGZ: Okay, okay, we're sorry. *hands up* Tell them whatever you need to tell them and oh, tell us too.**

**Me: OK. I'm going to postpone this story for uhm, dunno until when. But don't worry, I'll continue it someday. And I'm going to finish all the chapters and update whenever I can. And you should also know that I'm starting high school soon so... Please bear with me. :(**

**Boom: the news was shocking...for me.**

**Bubs: aww. :( for me too!**

**BC: So does this mean, my 'romance life' would stop too? YES! *fist pumps at the air***

**Butch: Aww, men! Wait- Hey JB, you said it will continue someday right?**

**Me: of course! Why do-**

**Butch: Yahoo! Oh, b'coz, my BC here, thought OUR 'romance life' would stop BUT she didn't remember it will continue SOMEDAY! *luaghs evilly and happily* Oh yeeeees!**

**BC: what the?! Oh, My, Golly! JB, please, I BEG you!**

**Bolt, Bless, Bubs: Here we go again. *sigh***

**Bloss: BC, stop with your acting. You know that, JB, will always win at the end, especially about the, you know what.**

**Brick: her threatens to JB?**

**Black, Bill: Yep. *chuckle***

**Me: Sorry BC, but you know I'm a BCxButch fan, right? *sticks out tounge* Anyway, I'm really sorry people. :(**

**Boom: She's really sorry! :) Please, bear with us too. Just remember it will continue someday.**

**Black, Bill: That's right! *winks* See you next time, ladies and gentlemen!**

**Bolt: WAIIT! We forgot to tell something else. BLESS.**

**Bless: Yepp, Bolt is right. JB here is going to make a new story and this time when she update this story, she'll post the new one too. Don't worry folks, she promised already. AND she never break any promises. *smiles***

**Me: Okay. All done! Thank you people, I really appreciated your reviews! *grins widely while waving goodbye***

**RRBZ, PPGZ: Just wait, okay? *smiles* We'll be back! Love ya, all! Byeeeee. See ya next time! *winks* Oh and we appreciated our fans too. So... yeah. Byeeeeeeee-**

**Me: That's too much, you guys. Anyway, Goodbye again and have a nice day! ;)**


	5. Author's message :D

**Hey guys! I'm back. But not yet with my stories. Don't worry I'll still upload sometime.. I need to type it all first. But I swear, I'm working on it right now. I'll try to post it this week. But please when I don't update soon enough, bear with me. Oh, before I forgot, the story about the Greens will be postponed because of I made a new story about the greens and its something like how the greens met and all. Before they discovered extreme side there's something else more. Thanks if you read this and you let me have more time. :) I really appreciate everything.! :D See you soon. !**


End file.
